Cásate conmigo
by Nisaly
Summary: Son pocas las mujeres a las que le han propuesto cinco veces matrimonio. Y han rechazado cuatro. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, la quinta es la vencida. Oneshot. James&Lily.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Que tenía unas enormes ganas de escribir un James&Lily, así que, deje que mis dedos hicieran a sus anchas. Y este es el resultado :) Es... raro. Y un poco fluff. Pero me gusta Nada de beteos, ni revisadas meticulosas. Sólo un par de re-lecturas y ya. Así que, no os extrañeis si hay algunos errores. Y tampoo dudeis de comentarlos, porque me gusta cuando me dan ayuditas para mejorar. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Y no digo más, que uno bien a leer fics, no comentarios del autor XDD**

**Cásate conmigo**

La primera vez que Lily escuchó un "_Cásate conmigo_" fue a los catorce años. Acababa de tener una gran discusión con Severus Snape, su anteriormente, mejor amigo. Y estaba tan cabreada que no noto que ambos se estaban dando de gritos hasta que vio a una multitud de divertidos alumnos, rodeándoles. Las curiosas miradas no fueron suficiente para apaciguar los ánimos de ambos. Severus pareció molestarse aún más por ser centro de atención y terminó llamándola "sangre sucia". Ella sintió que el mundo se le movía por la decepción, pero en lugar de derrumbarse y lanzarse a llorar, sacó la varita y le lanzó al Slytherin el peor mocomuercilagos que se viera en muchos años. Snape terminó inconsciente, en el piso. Y Lily ya estaba dando un giro elegante para retirarse cuando retumbaron las palabras, fuertes y claras, en todo lo ancho del pasillo.

"_¡Hey, Evans, cásate conmigo!_" La voz de James Potter, su compañero de clases, sacó varias carcajadas. Lily nunca había cruzado más de cinco palabras con él. Y la verdad, no reconoció su voz hasta que no lo encontró con la mirada. Era un secreto a voces el odio que los merodeadores -Especialmente James- y Snape se tenían mutuamente. Pero aún así, la pelirroja sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y sus mejillas adoptaban el color de su cabello. Respondió con un "_idiota_" y se largo a la sala común, con menos dignidad que la que tenía planeada.

Desde ese momento, James le persiguió hasta la sombra. Usaba como argumento "Eres guay, Evans. No sé como no me había dado cuenta". Lily le ignoraba, sabía que el muchacho no lo decía en serio, si no, en plan broma merodeadora. Y es que si realmente se hubiera enamorado de ella, lo que afirmaba seguido, habría dejado de salir con las demás muchachas. Pero Potter, que en ese minuto tenía su ascenso a la popularidad, estaba feliz con su estatus de rompe corazones. Y el perseguir a esa menuda pelirroja, le parecía un juego. Uno por el que no valía la pena desperdiciar citas con esculturales alumnas de sexto.

La segunda vez que le propusieron matrimonio, fue el primero de septiembre de su quinto año. Volvía al colegio luego de un verano reponedor, sin rastros de Potter. Y la playa y el sol le habían sentado de maravilla. Estaba preciosa. Lily había crecido varios centímetro, se había desarrollado perfectamente y tenía un corte de cabello nuevo, que le hacia resaltar los ojos verdes. Como nunca, se sentía a gusto con sí misma. Y no era la única. Cuando se encontró con James, que fue a darle el saludo de bienvenida, él se quedó estupefacto. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que reaccionara. Y en lugar de decir el "_Otro año juntos, Evans, espero que sigas practicando tu magia con Snevellus_" que tenía planeado, sorprendió a Lily con otro "_Dios, cásate conmigo, Evans_". Por supuesto, la nueva prefecta le cerro la puerta del compartimiento en la cara. E ignoro todos los alabos que él le dedico.

James aumentó su acoso ese año. Y su obsesión por Lily llegó a un punto que ni sus mejores amigos entendían. Ella la mayor parte del tiempo, le ignoraba. Otras tantas, lo hechizaba. Y el resto, lo insultaba. Lo que antes era una "_broma merodeadora_", según Evans, se había convertido, en "_la muestra más clara de la superficialidad de Potter_", que le perseguía simplemente porque ahora estaba un poco guapa. Pero de ninguna manera, porque ella le gustara de verdad. Y eso se demostraba en que, a pesar de que le pedía citas, no dejaba su coqueteo con otras muchachas.

El buscador estrella de Hogwarts, no se rindió en todo el año. Usó todas sus armas (Revolverse el cabello, mostrar sus atributos, sacar celos, alabar, etc) para conseguir salir con Lily. Y que ella no cediera, en lugar de desanimarlo, le encantaba aún más. "_Que Evans no es como todas_" solía decir. Y la prefecta creía que era una tonta excusa para no admitir ante el alumnado su horrible superficialidad.

Cuando el verano llegó, y ya era hora de regresar a casa nuevamente, Lily escuchó las benditas palabras otra vez. Sólo que ahora, tenían un formato diferente. Antes de que ella saliera del anden 9 ¾ hacia el mundo muggle, James la abordó. Y como antes sus padres, ella no se iba a mostrarse tan naturalmente ruda, le concedió al chico unos minutos para despedirse, bastante hastiada. Potter fue rápido, que los rodeaos no iban con él: "_Lily,_ -y era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre- _tú vas a ser la madre de mis hijos, de eso estoy seguro. Y mientras te decides a ser mi esposa, quiero que tengas esto_ -le entregó un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel con dibujitos de snich- _No lo habrás ahora_ -Ella, luego de alzar una ceja, se disponía a mirar que había dentro del paquete- _Sólo tienes que saber, que... era de mi madre_" Y sin decir más, James Potter se había ido.

Lily se quedo tan conmocionada que no atinó a decir nada, menos a seguirlo. Sabía que los padres de James habían muerto en mano de magos tenebrosos, hace unos tres años. Y que él le regalara algo con tanto valor sentimental, le había movido el piso.

Ese verano, Evans, tuvó mucho en lo que pensar. Y es que, por primera vez, estaba barajando la posibilidad de que esa atracción tonta que James fingía tener por ella, fuera real. Y el colgante de cristal que él le había obsequiado, no parecía más que re-afirmar esa hipótesis.

Lily no tuvo noticias de James, hasta poco antes de septiembre, cuando fue al callejón Diagón a comprar los materiales para sexto año. No se atrevió a acercarse. Ni para darle las gracia (Ya se había encariñado enormemente con el colgante. Y no pensaba devolverlo), ni para saludarlo. Que pensar tanto en el muchacho, durante todos esos días de ocio, le había calado profundo. Y ahora se sentía nerviosisima por su próximo encuentro.

Pero ninguna de las cosas que Lily pensó que sucederían cuando volviera a estar frente a Potter, se cumplieron. Porque James ya no parecía estar coladito por ella. O al menos, eso aparentaba. Sólo le dedico un "_¿Qué tal, Evans?_" y siguió caminando con sus amigos hacia quien sabe que compartimiento. Ni una mínima mención de su último encuentro, a pesar de que ella estaba usando la cadena. Y así fue todo el año. Ya no hubo más piropos ó invitaciones a salir. Eran dos desconocidos que habían coincidido en el mismo colegio. Punto.

Y aunque Lily, muchas veces se sorprendía pensando en que extrañaba la antigua relación que llevaban, no hacia nada. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Si ella siempre había detestado las insistentes bromas de Potter. Que él, de seguro, la había olvidado en verano. Por eso, ya no salia con nadie. Tenía que haber encontrado una novia en vacaciones.

Pero, a pesar de que se repetía y repetía que daba lo mismo, Lily no podía evitar sacar todo ese resentimiento que le aquejaba, en ácidos comentarios. Siempre para James. Aveces para sus amigos. Y otras, para el resto del mundo. Porque ella quería volver a escuchar un "_Sal conmigo, Evans, que soy tu oportunidad de ser feliz_". Y tener que ocultarlo, dolía.

Todo empeoro a fin de año. James comenzó a salir con Susie Creekshop, que era todo menos el prototipo de un merodeador. Guapa, inteligente y simpática. En lugar de guapa, tonta y guarra. Y Lily odio con toda su alma que hicieran una pareja tan perfecta. Que James volviera a sonreir como antes. Y que Susie le hicieran tan jodidamente bien.

Y no tuvó reparo en decírselo, el último día de clases, cuando, por circunstancia de la vida, se vieron solos en un pasillo del tercer piso. "_Idiota_", resumió ella cuando se cruzarón. "_¿Qué hice ahora, Evans?_" "_Nada que no hagas siempre, Potter_" "_Mira, ya te deje tranquila, ahora te toca a ti_" "_Cállate, idiota_" "_Sí, eso ya lo habías dicho_" "_Nunca esta de más repetir las verdades_" Frente a frente, cara a cara. Y Lily sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. "_¿Estas llorando?_" "_Yo no lloro, menos por ti_" "_Estas llorando, Evans, ¿Qué te sucede?_" Y el intento de contacto que el moreno hizo, caló tan fuerte en la pelirroja, que ya no aguantó las lágrimas, ni la ira, ni el resentimiento, ni toda esa confusa masa de sensaciones que estaba albergando desde principio de año. "_¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA, POTTER?_!" Gritó y luego de un profundo suspiro, se calmó levemente "_Anda y preocupate por tu noviecita ilusa, que lo que a mi me pase, es exclusivo problema mío_" "_Evans..._" "_¡Un carajo! Que ya has demostrado lo poco que te importo. Y lo hipócrita que puedes llegar a ser..._" "_¿De qué diablos estas hablando?_" Y entonces, ella levanto el colgante que se mecía alrededor de su cuello y lo arrancó. "_Quizás debería tenerlo la nueva futura madre de tus hijos..._" El gesto dejó a James estático. Su expresión se torno tosca. Y desvió la mirada. "_No tienes que devolverlo_" "_Claro que sí. Esto es tuyo y de seguro se lo quieres dar a la elegida de turno_" "_¡No seas tonta!_" "_¡No me llames tonta, idiota!_" Potter blanqueó los ojos. No recibió el colgante que Lily le extendía. "_Evans, no quiero que nadie en el mundo más que tú, guarde eso_". Y se dio la vuelta. Pero la pelirroja no estaba conforme. "_¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Potter!_" Volvieron a estar de frente. "_No estoy jugando_" "_¡Claro que sí! Hacer... Hacer que piense cada jodido segundo en ti y luego ignorarme deliberadamente, es jugar, Potter._" "_¿Piensas cada jodido segundo en mi?_" Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Grande y reluciente. "_No te burles de mi, Pott..._" Pero ella no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de James se posaron sobre los suyos. Y se concentró tanto en almacenar el momento que no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Fue un beso largo y apasionado.

Cuando se separaron, Lily sólo atinó a parpadear. James, por su parte, lanzó una carcajada despreocupada y soltó "_Juro nunca más hacerle caso a Sirius, mira todo el tiempo que hemos estado perdiendo_". Años después, la prefecta supo que era Black, quien le había sugerido a James, alejarse de ella y terminar con esa obsesion inmadura. "_Le diste tu más valiosa tesoro, ¡Y ni un gracias! ¡Ni una misera lechuza! Bah, que para mi esta claro que esa chica no te quiere ver ni en pinturas_". Y para el buscador había sonado todo tan lógico, que decidió aceptar la sugerencia.

La cuarta vez que a Lily Evans le dedicaron las mágicas palabras, fue el verano antes de séptimo. No había sabido nada de James desde su encuentro en el tercer pasillo. Y se le revolvia el estomago de la ansiedad. El merodeador le había pedido un poco de tiempo para arreglar su situación, pero ya habían pasado tres semanas y ni rastros de una noticia. Entonces, apareció la lechuza. Blanca y ágil. Y Lily estaba extasiada cuando vio la caligrafía de él, en el sobre. Sacó con rapidez el pergamino y lo desenrollo. Las palabras "_Lily, casate conmigo_" se extendían a lo largo del papel amarillento. Y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír, tranquila. Todo estaba bien. Ellos estaban bien.

Paradójicamente, en los dos años siguientes, cuando estuvo de novia con James, la premio anual no volvió a escuchar la proposición. Fueron 24 meses increíbles, de felicidad y nada más.

Y después de tanto tiempo, era obvio que a Lily le sorprendiera escuchar de nuevo aquella mítica frase en los labios de James. O quizás era el tono serio, sin rastro del infantil sentido que antes poseían las palabras, lo que le había hecho temblar las piernas. Porque ahora era el momento real. Potter le estaba proponiendo matrimonio para toda la vida.

-Yo...- Y Lily sabía lo que le quería decir, pero estaba tan nerviosa y anonadada, que no conseguía juntar las letras.

-Con confianza. Sea cual sea la respuesta.

-Sí.- Logró, por fin, responder.- Si quiero casarme contigo, James.

Potter no le puso la sortija de inmediato. Corrió hacia ella y la hizo dar vueltas entre sus brazos, mientras le llenaba la cabeza de besos. Y es que, tal como predijo, ella iba a convertirse en la señora Potter, madre de sus hijos. Y estar seguro de ello, le hacia enormemente feliz.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, alabanzas, regalos, bombas fetidas, todo, a un review No permitan que los gatitos se mueran T.T Que son lindos :) **

**Nisaly**


End file.
